pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:D/any Balthazar FoW Farmer
Please start voting and commenting my build. Greatly Appreciated --Evil Deth Bunny 01:44, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ur not allowed to vote yet lotsa talking first xD but u cant vote on ur own build tell 5 people vote first then u can--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 01:49, 25 October 2007 (CEST) oH, SORRY (NEW TO THIS STUFF)will you vote it??--Evil Deth Bunny 01:50, 25 October 2007 (CEST) i wouldnt give it a good one but if u want me to NOW i might be able to but no i wont really but the counters are not as correct as u think i just ran it eh it could be better like put conviction on for uhhh let me think--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 01:56, 25 October 2007 (CEST) The attributes are not feasible, 12, 10, and 8 are what they should be. Shogunshen 01:57, 25 October 2007 (CEST) yw--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 01:58, 25 October 2007 (CEST) i gtg ask readmen to help u he will i hope him or lubilong or something lol or raps--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 02:03, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Readem quit and Luobailong is the running builds "expert". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 02:13, 25 October 2007 (CEST) This is a poor version of the original AoB Fissure farming build, which used Avatar of Balthazar + Physical Resistance. This one can barely survive, if it is able to survive at all. The Avatar Of Dwayna farming build is MUCH superior to this build. I have run both. Sorry bro, but this is sub-par. - Lord Xivor 02:48, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :I would like to retract my previous statement. This build does work, and I gave it a 2nd and 3rd try rather than just my initial attempt. I think I just had a bad spawn or something initially, because my next runs were very good. Howver, if a bad spawn exists of the Ancient Skale, it is not NEARLY as durable in running through them as the AoD build, because of the hex removal and the healing the other build gives. However, I will adjust my vote accordingly. I still feel that this build should possibly be placed as a variant of either Build:D/Me_Dervish_Solo_FoW_Farmer or Build:D/Me_UW_Smite_Solo. By the way, I have found that getting rid of Balthazar's Spirit and using Lyssa's Assault as an extra attack + energy gain is more effective than Balthazar's Spirit. I say this only because you have to keep casting BS because the Dryders and the Ancient Skale strip it off of you, and if you run through the skale into the Snarlings, you have to sit there and recast it before you can even attack. Besides, having an extra attack makes it nice as well. - Lord Xivor 11:24, 26 October 2007 (CEST) o ya, in your variants section, there is NO lyssa's assault in the build, how can it be replaced w/anything? also, in your ur usage section, there isn't a Balthazar's spirit or vital boon skill either. some serious revising is needed. BalthazarsChampion 23:03, 18 February 2008 (EST) :if you could upload a map of the run, that would be very helpful =) BalthazarsChampion 23:45, 18 February 2008 (EST) Links) I changed the See also section so now instead of putting the whole website now it just says Build:D/Me Dervish Solo FoW Farmer to do that all you need to do it write [ [ Build:D/Me Solo Fow Farmer ] ] except no spaces and you can write in any other build.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 03:29, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Video Ok, i will post a video REALLY soon, and will show the effectiveness. Yesterday, i got three shard drops, 2 in ONE run. I can survive for a LONG time. Hopefully i wont lag (hypercam)--Evil Deth Bunny 17:17, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Conviction In Variants If this build relies on enchantments, why would Conviction be used at all? Armor does not stack, so therefore, Avatar Of Balthazar + Conviction = useless. That would mean Conviction would only be useful for the times when no enchantments are on the farmer. The only time this build would not have any enchantments on it would be when fighting the Doubter Dryders (because of their Shatter Enchantment skill or whatever it is they use). If this build would die versus them without the measily +3health regen from Conviction (since no enchantments), then the build would be garbage anyway. They are the easiest monsters to kill out there. I see no point in showing Conviction as a variant. - Lord Xivor 21:46, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Who ever added a variant needed to think just a little bit harder. NO NEED FOR IT!--Evil Deth Bunny 18:48, 25 October 2007 (CEST) sry i was tired lol--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 21:33, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Hmm, did you actually pay attention to the update on June 15th? Armor still stacks, but the second skill will cap at +25. Conviction is +24.. Think about it. It still stacks. Heres a quote. "Added a cap of +25 to the armor buff when stacking skills. A single skill can still push the bonus over +25. Bonuses from shields, weapons, insignia, and inscriptions are not affected and still stack." WHEN STACKING SKILLS it says. So you stack it, and it may say +62 armor in the description, but it will only act like +25. Also, there are only 2 skills changed from my uw farming build...Matti Nuke 21:46, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :40 (AoB) + 24 (Conviction) = 64, which is over 25, so therefore, the armor does NOT stack. Only the 40 armor from AoB will trigger, rendering Conviction useless in this build. Which brings this conversation back to that original point. Conviction = useless. - Lord Xivor 21:52, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Not sure... I think I'm right. it says a cap of +25 WHEN STACKING SKILLS, which implies that you can use a second skill. Any way to prove it though?Matti Nuke 01:59, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Stacking 2 skills each of which grant a cumulative bonus greater than +25 armour will only give +25 armour, but a single skill like AoB or other ones like Armor of Earth will give you the full bonus. For example at lvl 16 Earth Magic, AoE will grant +62 armour. You will get that full bonus. Casting any additional armour bonus skills will have no effec. If you use "Watch Yourself", then Dolyak Signet, for example, your total armour bonus will be +25. So in this case, Conviction will be useless.--BeeD 04:06, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Lord Xivor Thanks for retrying the build, as i agree with your statements. Even though it is my build, I feel a great understanding of a Low universality vote. --Evil Deth Bunny 17:57, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :I am not exactly sure what you mean by your comment on a low universality vote. To be honest, the build does not have the ability to adapt that well. If you get caught up with the skale, your as good as dead. If you pull an extra Dryder group accidentally, it can be painful. This is why I would not vote higher on universality. In comparison to the Dwayna build, when you are running, you can heal and remove a hex while you are running through a group of Skale, through the Shadow Beasts, etc, allowing for more survivability in even running, nevertheless in healing every time you use a skill. Universality would also not be higher for the simple fact that this build really cannot farm that many areas. It is pretty specifically for this area, which is the case for many farming builds. For more information on the Vetting Policies, please see PvXwiki:Real_Vetting. - Lord Xivor 20:40, 26 October 2007 (CEST) 5 votes 3 of them are sock puppets. --71.230.161.53 20:08, 26 October 2007 (CEST) : Which 3, pls? єяøהħ 20:13, 26 October 2007 (CEST) The ones with the wierd names (hideandgo pee) the ones with the red names --71.230.161.53 00:29, 27 October 2007 (CEST)(EVIL deth bunny Speaking of votes, I don't think you can vote on your own build --BeeD 01:20, 29 October 2007 (CET) I thought the policy was after 5 votes on the build, but I am not 100% certain. Also, those other 3 votes in red, don't those voters violate the voting procedures? Isn't there policies revolving around contributions and things prior to voting? They do look like sock puppets to me... - Lord Xivor 02:21, 29 October 2007 (CET) Mystic regeneration nerfed Right? only 3 enchants max, why does it still display wrong?86.86.36.63 05:14, 18 February 2008 (EST) :The code simply isn't updated yet. Avatar of Grenth still sucks in PvXcode, too. Dragnmn talk 05:35, 18 February 2008 (EST) Influence? you say that warrior and dwayna builds influenced this one. can you give us a link? BalthazarsChampion 23:00, 18 February 2008 (EST) DoneTeutonic 11:41, 20 February 2008 (EST) Ummm... Wrong build? This build talks about Balthazar's Spirit in the Usage section (implying monk secondary, I guess), and mentions replacing Lyssa's Assault in the Variants section... am I missing something? Also, could we get rid of the excessive number of question marks? One is enough. I'd fix it but A.) I'm lazy, and B.) I've really no idea what this guy is talking about, since his build and his skills listed do not match at all.139.147.159.223 11:07, 4 March 2008 (EST) Clean up I cleaned up the article and removed the tag (the following unsigned comment was left by Mr Prash at 18:30, 28 March 2008) :ummm... still uses balthazars champion in the usage.